


Snowy Night

by ami_ven



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s snowing.  I didn’t want the fire to go out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "snow"

The prince woke slowly as the bed shifted, covers pulled back to let in a tendril of icy air as his wife slid out onto her feet. She was back before he was fully awake enough to question her absence, her toes cold against his shin and a smudge of soot on her cheek just visible in the moonlight.

“It’s snowing,” she said, softly. “I didn’t want the fire to go out.”

He could have reminded her that she was a princess, now, that there were servants to do that. Instead, he smiled and kissed her, just above the soot.

THE END


End file.
